


kitchen kissing

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, handjobs, john silver/madi (background), sex on kitchen tables, tumblr drabble, well making out really, well....part of one at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: pwp prompt: thomas picking up tiny silver like he weighs nothing and flint being like oh YEAH and silver being like....oh...OH.....





	kitchen kissing

**Author's Note:**

> i never wrote like...actual sex for this prompt because i'm lazy but there's hands on dicks so like...that counts i guess

Sometimes, as he putters around the house, Silver is still surprised to find other people living there.

Sure, it’s not his house, but it’s still surprising.

He’s making his way to the kitchen in the middle of the night, having woken up when his leg cramped, and he stops in the doorway when he finds Thomas awake and staring into a cup of tea. There’s no steam rising from it and Thomas looks particularly maudlin, so Silver assumes he must be in one of his moods. He walks over and Thomas only looks up when he reaches out and puts a hand on his forearm.

“John,” he says, looking up at him. “I’m sorry, did I wake you? I tried to get the kettle away from the fire before it whistled.”

“No,” Silver says softly, smiling when Thomas reaches up and takes his hand. “My leg was bothering me. I needed to walk.”

Thomas’ other hand goes to his half leg, scar peeking out from beneath his nightshirt. 

“Then sit,” Thomas chides, pulling at him. Silver collapses against him, and Thomas’ arms immediately come up to wrap around him.

It’s so easy with him now, Silver is still a little bit in awe about it. He and Thomas had been volatile for approximately three months before they went and stumbled into having feelings and Flint could finally relax. Had pressed himself between them in bed, curling an arm around each of them as though that was their prize.

And what a prize it was. Silver’s never been so content in his life, especially now that Madi comes to visit like clockwork every three months.

“Is James awake?”

“No, he’s dead to the world. I think we wore him out.”

“You think so? It was only swimming. Usually it’s the two of us that get worn out.”

Silver loops an arm around Thomas’ shoulders and leans his head against his chest, sighing when Thomas arms tighten around him, soft and warm beneath the cloth of his nightshirt.

“You can wear me out now if you want,” Silver hums, tilting his head up to mouth at Thomas’ jaw. “Take your mind off of things.”

“That was terrible,” Thomas groans. “I should take you back to bed so you can ponder a new line to use on me.”

“No,” Silver pleads, dramatically leaning back until Thomas is forced to move his arm to support his shoulders. “He’s snoring.”

“He must have inhaled some seawater. He always does that when he tries to race someone to the docks when he swims.”  
  
“I think it’s just because he’s old.”

“I’m older than him!” Thomas squawks, glaring down at Silver. Silver just grins, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Age before beauty,” Silver hums, yelping when Thomas moves his arm and he nearly falls ass over heels onto the floor. 

He manages to catch himself on Thomas’ shirtsleeve at the last moment, forcing the other man to lean down to meet him. Thomas barely opens his mouth to scold Silver before Silver loops his arms around his neck and tugs him into a messy kiss.

“As we all know, I like older men,” Silver says when he draws back and he looks triumphant when Thomas blushes. Not many things make Thomas blush, but that always does.

“Considering how much time you spend seducing the two of us, I do know that,” Thomas says, shifting so that he can lean back in the chair.

Silver yawns and leans over to give him another kiss, sleepy and warm.Thomas goes to get up, intending to take him back to bed, but Silver presses him down.

“Don’t, we’ll wake him.”

“Wake him with wha-  _Oh_. John if you wanted that all you had to do was ask.”

Silver just keeps pushing Thomas’ nightshirt up, hand on his cock as he leans forward for another kiss.

“Didn’t know I wanted to until about five seconds ago,” he murmurs, stroking him.

Thomas arches up into his touch and then surges forward, lifting Silver up onto the table and sending his teacup crashing to the floor as he leans forward to kiss him. Thomas has just gotten a hand in Silver’s hair, his mouth moving down to suck a mark into his neck, free hand around both their cocks, when the bedroom door slams open. Silver will later deny it, but he shrieks and wraps himself around Thomas like a baby orangutan. 

“Jesus christ,” Flint says, lowering his pistol when he sees them. “I wake up to a racket, find you two gone from the bed and come out here expecting a fight and it’s you two  _fucking on the table where I eat my breakfast_!”

Thomas stands up, Silver still clinging to him, and gets ready to give Flint what is no doubt going to be a scathing response, but Flint’s eyes are trained on Thomas’ hand holding Silver up by his thighs. Thomas knows  _that_ look and he smirks, changing tactics. Silver is uncharacteristically mute where he’s held against him, and Thomas can feel his cock getting hard against his hip.

“What?” he says. “You two thought I was still some soft bellied lord who lays around all day? I’m the one who hauls the grain to the barn every week!”

“No,” Flint says, turning red, “I didn’t think that! I mean…I’ve seen you naked. You’ve just never-”

“Picked up a grown man? Silver is hardly a challenge, I was bigger than him when I was fifteen.”

“Hey!” Silver whines, pinching Thomas’ side. Thomas squeezes his thigh and Silver moans,legs tightening around his waist.

Thomas simply walks back into the bedroom with Silver still clinging to him, giving Flint a smug look.

“You’re welcome to come watch,” he says, leaning over to give him a messy kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Unless you’d like to sweep up first.”

“Fucking on the table, making a mess, waking me up, why do I bother with you two again?” Flint complains, though he hasn’t moved away from Thomas yet.

“Because you love us,” Thomas says simply, before carrying Silver past Flint and into the bedroom.

Flint waits a moment and, after he hears a long, low moan and soft, murmured words that are no doubt simultaneously filthy and reverent, decides that he can’t argue with that. Saunters into the bedroom and closes the door with a grin.

That much has never been in question.

Though when he finds out that the teacup sacrificed in the name of kitchen table indecency was his favorite, he might reconsider.


End file.
